Whiskey Lullaby
by PinkMartini7991
Summary: Hermione made a mistake years ago. Ron is still reeling from it. First songfic! R&R (One Shot)


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other Characters. Trust me; if I did I wouldn't be sitting here writing for a website...  
  
A/N: First Sonfic! AOL Music: Brad Paisley: 'Whiskey Lullaby' Please R&R!  
  
He threw the bottle in the trash can with such force, it smashed. Ron paid no mind as he popped open another bottle of Fire Whiskey. As he took a swig of his fifth bottle he could hear their last words to each other...  
She put him out.  
Like the burning end of a midnight cigarette.  
She broke his heart.  
He spent his whole life trying to forget...  
  
"Hermione, don't you see? We could be together! Finally! Please don't say don't want the same thing as I do. I know you feel the same way. You have to."  
  
"What if it doesn't work out, Ron? I don't want to lose you as a friend. I can't lose you like that. Why can't things just stay the way they are for a while?"  
  
Ron swallowed and looked at her. He couldn't believe what she was saying. "Who says it won't work out? I don't want to lose you at all, Hermione. But I couldn't bare just being friends with you, when I know in my heart that we could be so much more."  
  
He grabbed her hand with his, "Please, stay."  
  
"I can't, Ron. I'm sorry." Hermione pulled her hand from his, picked up her bags, and turned around, preparing to disapperate.  
  
Ron put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around so they were face to face. He could see this was hard for her too, because tears were welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Ron, please don't make it harder than it already is." She spoke as a tear rolled down her cheek. Ron wiped it away with his thumb and put his hands on both of her cheeks.  
  
"Hermione, I love you. I love you with every fiber in my being. I love you more than I or anyone else in this world could possibly imagine. I wake up in the mornings and hoping that you will be there by my side. You're the only voice I want to hear before I go to sleep, in hopes that I may dream of you. I can feel you when you're around and I can still hear your voice when you're not. I want to spend my life with you."  
  
Her tears were really rolling when he was silent. She didn't speak so he continued, "So now you know only a small fraction of how I feel. What I need to know is if you love me too. If you say no, then I will let you leave me now and never speak of this to you again."  
  
We watched him drink his pain away,  
a little at a time.  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind.  
Until the night...  
  
Ron paused as tears came to his eyes. He let them fall but showed no emotion on his face. He kept seeing her walking towards him, smiling. He took a bigger swig. He killed the bottle and went back to the kitchen of his flat to open another one.  
  
He was out.  
  
He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger,  
And finally drank away her memory.  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees.  
We found him with his face down in the pillow,  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die.  
And when we buried him beneath the willow,  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby.  
La, le, la, la, la, la, la. La, le, la, la, la, la, la.  
La, le, la, la, la, la, la. La, le, la, la, la, la, la.  
  
She crumpled up another piece of paper and threw it in the trash can. She took another sip out of her now empty bottle and threw it in the trash can on top of the other balls of crumpled up paper. How was she supposed to write him? What was she going to say? 'I'm sorry for not realizing that I can't live my life with out you and am dying inside more and more everyday without you?' Nah, too desperate. But isn't that what she was? Desperate?  
  
She sighed and opened the ice box for another bottle of whiskey. "Damn!" she said out loud, not bothering to hit herself for swearing...  
  
The rumors flew, but nobody knew  
How much she blamed herself.  
For years and years,  
She tried to hide the whiskey on her breath.  
She finally drank her pain away, a little at a time.  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind.  
Until the night...  
  
She pushed against the table hard and stood up. She was out of Fire Whiskey and she couldn't even write. She realized she had lost her chance with him a long time ago. Hermione went to her room and pulled an old photo out of her bedside drawer. She stared at it for a long time. "I'm sorry." She whispered...  
  
She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger.  
And finally drank away his memory.  
Life is short, but this time it was bigger.  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees.  
We found her with her face down in the pillow,  
Clinging to his picture for dear life.  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow,  
While the angels sang a Whiskey Lullaby.  
La, le, la, la, la, la, la. La, le, la, la, la, la, la.  
La, le, la, la, la, la, la. La, le, la, la, la, la, la.  
  
"You're forgiven," came a raspy voice she had been longing to hear for years. She turned around. 


End file.
